An Epidemic
by FireworksAndMe
Summary: Demon world rulers are up to something that has Koenma sweating, and its not the war. R&R please


Yusuke: The woman is a sadistic freak, DON'T READ IT! I'M TEL- yusuke gets knocked out with a brick

Fireworksandme: don't listen to him folks, it's just a bit of fun

Kuwabara: SHE'S CRAZY SHE KILLED ME IN HER LAST STORY!

Fireworksandme: that's because I don't like you starts scribbling something on a note pad IN FACT IM PLOTTING YOUR DOWNFALL NOW! MUWHAHAHAHA

Hiei: Am I going to be a part of this one?

Fireworksandme: when are you not a part of my stories?

Hiei: his eye twitches DON'T READ I- gets a gag shoved in his mouth

Fireworksandme: Disclaimer Kurama?

Kurama: sweatdrop She doesn't own any of us, THANK GOD!

Fireworksandme: ONE DAY I WILL! Until then I just have a very nice collection of there Dvd's

Yusuke: . enjoy the story…passes out

An Epidemic

Botan rushed into Koenma's office frantically waving her arms

"Koenma sir! A message was received today by one of the three rules of demon world!" Botan gasped, she hurriedly set a 'spirit of words' on his desk ( ok those of you who have not seen the tempting fate dvd, that sphere is called a spirit of words, once you break it a picture of the person appears and it speaks out the message)

"What!" Koenma jeered, the demon world and spirit world did not communicate on friendly levels, and a message from one of the rulers was not good news

Botan fidgeted as Koenma took the sphere into his baby hands and hesitantly tossed it against the wall

A form of one of the rulers was projected onto the wall, it was lord Yomi, one of the more ruthless rulers, nothing good would be coming out of this….

Koenma pulled on his shirt collar nervously

"Hello Prince Koenma, This is Lord Yomi, I'm sure you know who I am, and I'm sure your wondering why I sent you this spirit of words, and I know your trembling in your chair" There was a pause followed by a chuckle

"I have am important message for you prince Koenma" Yomi's voice turned serious

" I and the other rulers of Demon world hereby Declare war upon spirit world, You may ask why, and I will bless you with our reasons"

Koenma's jaw dropped the air was taken from his lungs as he listened in shock, Botan backed herself against the wall in fear

Yomi continued " Over the many centuries of protecting Demon world with our rule, We have noticed sectors of our lands have been continuously been taken over, by your SDF (spiritworld defense force) Myself and the other rulers, do not appreciate your world trying to slowly conquer ours, so to stop you from doing so, All three rulers of spirit world declare war…that is all"

The image faded from the wall…

Koenma trembled and jumped from his chair

"Botan get Yusuke in here now!" Koenma hobbled from the room running as fast as he could to his father's quarters, as botan hopped on her oar and sped to human world

Yusuke yawned sitting atop the school's roof, he hated gym class..

"I'm hungry…" Yusuke said to himself

"YUSUKE!" Keiko screamed at the top of her lungs

"Oh shit it's keiko!" Yusuke bolted and jumed from roof to roof towards the R-cade

Kieko busted through the roof door and screamed after him

"I'll make you go to class one day! Just you watch!" Keiko hollered after him in frustration

"Keiko!" Botan said breathlessly as she floated next to her

"Oh, hi botan, what are you doing here?" Keiko questioned

"Oh! No time to explain, Where is yusuke?" Botan pleaded

Keiko pointed where Yusuke took off "Probably to the r-cade again, he skipped class…"

-the bell rang-

"Oh, shoot! I have to go Botan, Bye!" Keiko rushed off back into the school

Botan didn't bother to say good bye as she rushed for the r-cade

"OH DAMNIT! I HATE THIS GAME!" Yusuke screamed in the middle of the r-cade making a scene, he started hitting the side of the game

A man who worked there came up to him "Uh..sir Please stop that"

Yusuke gave him a warning look " Butt out!" Yusuke went back to screaming obsinities at the video game

"You Stupid video game, I hate you, HEY! What the! Get your hands off me! OW! $#&&#(&$&$" Yusuke yelled as he was thrown out of the R-cade by a police man

"Grrr…. Stupid video game" Yusuke mumbled and peeled himself from the pavement casually walking down the street

"Yusuke Urameshi!" Botan screamed down the street trying to catch up with him

"Great…." Yusuke waited for her

Botan panted trying to catch her breath as she finally got to Yusuke "Koenma wants you in his office, IMMEDIATELY! "

Yusuke gave her a flat look " I'm not taking another case" Yusuke started to walk off again "I'm not in the mood" he added

Botan screamed in frustration and grabbed him harshly by the ear dragging him into an ally

"OW! What the hell are you doing?" Yusuke Questioned being dragged away by his throbbing ear

"Hey! QUIT THAT, I Mean it OW! GOD DAMNIT!" Yusuke screamed as he was clubbed over the head by Botan's oar

"Sorry, but it's an emergency" Botan once again grabbed yusuke by the ear and flew off to spirit world with him fussing and screaming at her all the way

ok so that's the first chapter , review plz, tell me if ya like it


End file.
